Learning to Cope
by heartgirl9229
Summary: A child, InuYasha and Kagome were proud, their lives take a turn by a wisper from the doctor. I can't write reviews sorry!
1. Finding Out

InuYasha walked into the delivery room and sat down next to his wife. Kagome had been in labor for 45 min. when they finally decided to bring Kagome in.

For InuYasha, everything was happening at once, and he couldn't focus as Kagome finally began to push the baby out of her womb. She screamed and cried and InuYasha almost felt pain as Kagome attempted to squeeze the life out of his arm. InuYasha continued to coach her despite what she was saying.

When the baby was brought into the world around them, she was brought through the process of cleaning her up and all other steps that were involved.

InuYasha kissed Kagome's cheek as he kneeled by her and stroked her hair whispering soothing thoughts. Kagome calmed down and was ecstatic when she was finally able to hold the baby.

The baby was perfect. Five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. The doctor whispered something into InuYasha's ear that deeply troubled him, something that would change all of his previous plans, something that would change his future.

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha and Co.**


	2. Learning Life Changing News

InuYasha watched carefully as him mate gently held his daughter. Her olive complexion was different. Her silver eyes stared at the world with undying interest. Her tiny hands sported claws and when she opened her mouth to yawn, InuYasha saw her fangs. Her hair was pure black that shone with a deep power. Two hanyou ears protruded from her head. They started black but the tips of the ears were a silvery-white.

"She's tiny."

Kagome giggled as her pup gazed around the room.

"I told you it was a girl. What are we going to name her? There is no way I'm naming my pup Kyo!"

"Fine wench, how about Takara or Kohana?"

"Takara, I like that."

"Yeah I bet you would. You have ta give me two choices for middle names then."

"Fine, um… how about either Sakura or… Maeko?"

"Sakura I guess."

Kagome told the nurse the name.

"Hey Takara, how are you?"

"She can't here you miss." Kagome looked shocked as she stared at the nurse and InuYasha took his daughter from his mate.

"You mean she's deaf?"

**A/N- I can't think of much right now, but since people wanted a longer chapter, here it is. I promise that my next on will be at least 5 pages long.**


	3. Congratulations

The next few weeks were a mess for InuYasha and his family. Takara would wake up, Kagome would breastfeed her, InuYasha would watch Takara while Kagome slept, Kagome would watch Takara while InuYasha slept and went to work, InuYasha would get back and watch Takara, while Takara slept InuYasha and Kagome would snuggle in bed, and the process would start all over again.

InuYasha's red-rimmed eyes looked at the three week old before him. Kagome started to take sign language lessons and on the weekends InuYasha would, but it still didn't help. Kagome could only fingerspell, and InuYasha learned only finger spelling and a few basic signs.

Takara slept peacefully in her crib. InuYasha went to the kitchen, pored himself a second cup of coffee, and went back into Takara's room to sit back down on the recliner.

InuYasha glanced at the clock, 12:15, only a few minutes until he could sleep. Takara's eyes fluttered open as the telephone rang, but her eyes quickly closed shut as InuYasha picked her up and answered the phone.

"Is this the Kobayashi residence?"

"Yeah, what of it!" InuYasha snapped quietly into the phone, the lack of sleep was getting to him.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Tanaka's results came back, we'll need to test her when she's older to make sure, and I'm afraid to say she has profound sensorineural deafness."

"That means…"

"That means, sir, that Tanaka cannot hear anything. We though are still unsure and since she's still young we might have misinterpreted something."

"Thanks for your 'medical expertise' lady, but I got stuff to do so fuck off!"

InuYasha slammed the telephone down and suddenly noticed a perky Kagome gently take Tanaka out of his arms.

"Who was that Yasha?" Kagome asked as she tickled Tanaka under her chin.

"The fuckin' hospital. Some bitch said Tanaka can't hear nothin." InuYasha went strait to the master bedroom and fell asleep. He had to be at work at 3:15.

At 10:30 Kagome brought Tanaka to Rin's house while Kagome went to her Sign Language class. Kagome's fingers were beginning to move through the letters like a choreographed dance and by the end of the class Kagome mastered finger spelling, although, she couldn't spell for her life.

After class, Kagome picked up Takara and Rin and they all hung out at the mall.

"Hey Kags, I have news for you."

Kagome put Takara into her baby carrier and placed the carrier on the table they were sitting at with their food.

"What?"

"Well, you know that Souta and I were dating right?"

"Yeya, the phone was always busy!"

"Well, we're kinda sorta..."

"Rin!"

"engaged."

Kagome squealed gave Rin a huge hug.

"When's the wedding?"

"Well, your mom went crazy and whenever she can book some weird place called 'The Fountain of Youth.'"

"That's where Inu and I were suppose to get married."

"Before you eloped?"

"Yeah."

Takara started crying so Kagome and Rin went to their houses and Kagome fed and changed Takara and began to rock her to sleep. She began to silently sing 'Why we Sing'; Takara snuggled closer to Kagome's chest to feel the vibration better.

**A/N- Well it isn't 5 pages exactly, but my friend asked for a Rin-Souta pairing (Inside Joke) and for once I cringed at the thought and wrote… she bribed me with cookies.**

**I had my chorus concert today and I brought my F in Math to a D! Hokey Pokey Okey Dokey!**

**Disclaimer- As we all know, I do not own InuYasha or I would still be working on the first drawing (I'm a procrastinator on everything but my fanfics and I suck at art… just ask my art teacher!)**


	4. Nine Months and Several Diapers Later

**/ nine months later /**

Kagome woke up and went into the living room to find her husband. She was happy though when she noticed them signing a miniature conversation.

"Kagome, I know you're in here."

Kagome sighed and walked over to the couch. Kagome signed hi to Takara and sat down.

"So, you really plan on goin' to this wedding?"

"No InuYasha. We are really going to my brother's wedding."

"Takara doesn't want to go. You wouldn't force her to go sit through a long wedding and a boring reception for who knows how long would ya?"

Kagome looked at Takara. **"S-o-u-t-a" **The hanyou smiled and shook her right fist up and down to get her point across, she had signed yes.

"See InuYasha, she wants to see my brother."

"Feh, she only told ya yes 'cause ya haven't taught her no yet, watch." **"Takara?" **InuYasha signed to get the girl's attention. **"S-e-s-s-h-o-u-m-a-r-u"** The girl sneezed and looked confused.

"InuYasha, she doesn't even know your brother. So, what were you to saying before I came in?"

"Nothin' really. Just teachin' her some stuff."

"Like?"

"Stupid wolf and Uncle Fluffy."

Kagome glared at InuYasha and picked up her daughter to get her a bottle. Takara looked around curiously as Kagome opened the fridge to get a pre-made bottle and stuck it in the microwave for a few seconds. She tested the temp on her wrist and gave it to Takara.

"Kagome, she can have regular milk ya know. It ain't like she's human."

Kagome gave InuYasha a look that dared him to continue talking and handed him the baby. InuYasha sat her in a walker and sat on the couch.

"InuYasha, I'm late for class. Do you think you could bring Takara to work with you?"

"Feh."

Kagome took that as a yes and left, leaving an annoyed husband on the couch. Takara finished her bottle and waved her arms trying to get her dad's attention.

InuYasha looked over at his daughter who was now flailing her arms. InuYasha picked her up muttering things under his breath. Ever since he got his first promotion, Kagome had convinced InuYasha to try Sign Language classes with her, considering his better hours at the studio, but he preferred learning by himself with Kagome as his teacher.

Takara watched happily as her dad packed her diaper bag and his duffel bag for work, he had to be there in thirty minutes and it was a fifteen-minute drive.

**A/N – Next Chapter, Takara goes to work with her dad and the chapter after that, the wedding!**


End file.
